


A Miraculous misunderstanding.

by Arachnarokin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Adrien Agreste, Akumatized Chat Noir, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst?, F/M, Falling In Love, Identity Reveal, Misunderstandings, Near Future, Yes angst, definitely angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachnarokin/pseuds/Arachnarokin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the past month, each time he'd seen his lady she had acted just a tad more distant, laughed a little less at his flirtations and made eye contact more sparingly. He knew she didn’t return his feelings and he had settled himself with that a long time ago, but the growing distance between them made his heart ache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual fanfiction and I'm absolute trash for Marichat.

It was a wretched afternoon, not strictly because of the weather. It had been raining for several days straight and an all around gloom had begun to settle over paris. Adrien sat on a park bench in the rain, having walked off after school and found his way to the now deserted park. He had been sitting there for less than an hour and he was already thoroughly soaked. In the back of his mind a part of him was concerned at how this dreary gloom might affect people's moods, putting them more at risk of becoming an akuma. Despite his nagging concerns his mind was focused on one thing, his lady.

He would see her again tonight, but despite his usual glee about patrolling with his lady, he could barely crack a smile. For the past month, each time he'd seen his lady she had acted just a tad more distant, laughed a little less at his flirtations and made eye contact more sparingly. He knew she didn’t return his feelings and he had settled himself with that a long time ago, but the growing distance between them made his heart ache. He just wished he had someone he could talk to... he bolted up and with a quick look around to make sure no one else was in the park with him, he pulled his grumpy kwami out of his pocket.

“Plagg, claws out!”

\--------------------------------------------------------

He was at Marinette’s window in just over an hour, having taken a long jog across paris to settle himself. Clinging to the side of the building he peered into Marinette’s room through a larger window and tapped on the glass a few times, he waited before tapping on the class a little louder, still no response. He sighed and climbed up to her balcony before sitting against the railing and thinking of what to do next, it was less than an hour before he was supposed to meet up with ladybug for patrol, and honestly, he wasn't looking forward to it.

“Hey there kitty, I hope you aren’t stalking that poor girl.”

He looked up startled, only to see Ladybug standing on the roof above him. He quickly regained his composure before responding casually.

“My lady, I’m offended you’d imply such a thing”

“Then why are you here?”

“looking to talk to a friend” 

He shrugs and climbs up to her balcony instead of clinging to the side of the building. Ladybug hesitates for a moment.

I'm your friend Chat, I’m here to talk if you need someone”

He doesn’t respond and instead jumps up to the roof and stands beside Ladybug. She puts a hand on his shoulder, concern clear on her face.

“Are you okay Chat?”

His bad mood got the better of him and he snaps.

“It’s not like it matters to you, so just leave me alone!”

He bolts past her leaving her confused and just a little hurt.

\------------------------------

“Stupid alley cat, answer me!”

The communicator stopped calling halfway through, making it very clear that Chat didn’t want to talk right now. She lets the transformation melt away as she puts her head in her hands, sighing.

“What did I do wrong Tikki? I mean yeah Chat is unpredictable sometimes but that... I’m worried Tikki. Can miraculous holders get akumatized?”

“I hope not.”

“Me too Tikki, me too."

Tikki sighs and flies off to find something sweet to munch on leaving Marinette to ruminate over Chat Noir. Her mood slowly deteriorates as hurt feelings and regret swept over her. What did she do to evoke such a reaction from him? 

Later, late enough that Marinette was considering retiring to her bed for the evening, she heard a soft tapping noise on her window. Jumping at the noise, she stares at the window incredulously. She’d know those glowing green eyes anywhere.

“Ch-Chat Noir? What are you doing outside my window?”

He raps on the window again, a cheshire grin plastered on his dimly lit face.

“G-Give me one good reason to open the window.”

His smile melts, a muffled “Please?”. She opens the window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have just gone ahead and edited the entire chapter just to post it tonight, you are welcome.

He steps in tentatively.

“I’m sorry Marinette, I just don’t know who else to talk to...”

“No! No it’s fine. I’m always glad to help out Chat noir!”

He smiles at that, stepping further into the room and collapsing into her office chair. it was dark in her room due to the late hour and only now in the light of her desk lamp did she get a good look at his face, his eyes were puffy as though he’d been crying. Her jaw dropped. 

“Chat are you okay?”

He sighs and pulls his legs up to his chest, holding them close. ‘He looked more like a scared kitten than a cat, what did I do to him?’ she thought sadly to herself.

“Can I trust you?” His words came out barely above a whisper.

“O-Of course!”

“I... I love her.”

Her heart skipped a beat.  
“Who? Ladybug?”

“Yeah”

She looks around quickly, thankful that Tikki is nowhere to be seen. ‘He loves me... he loves me and I’ve been pushing him away because... oh god.’

“M-marinette?”

She looks back at him and he’s sobbing quietly.

“Y-Yeah Chat?”

“Can I stay here fur a while? ...I can’t be alone right now”

She nods, feeling guilty for doing this to him.

“You can stay as long as you need, do you want anything? Tea, coffee... warm milk?”

He smiles at that.

“I’m fine thank you”

After half an hour of idle conversation about nothing and everything, she felt herself becoming a little drowsy and more than a little desperate to cheer him up. She hated seeing him like this, especially when it was her fault. She knew she couldn’t just come right out and apologize but she had to do something, it was hurting her too much not to. Despite how awful it made her feel for betraying adrien, she had to admit that she had been growing feelings for the stray and while she had been trying to push her feelings for him away, she had unintentionally pushed him away. With a silent apology to Adrien she stood up, sat on Chat’s lap and kissed him.

\--------------------------------------

He thought he knew Marinette. He thought he knew his shy, quiet and respectful classmate, but never in his life did he imagine that she would kiss him, and certainly not with this much passion. As wrong as this was, it felt so right. He hated himself for betraying his lady in this way but in that moment all he wanted was Marinette. It didn’t matter right? Ladybug wasn’t even interested in him so why shouldn’t he do this? His thoughts were cut short as he felt her tongue across his lips and he was drawn back into the moment, his hands were on her hips and their lips were together and Adrien was Happy, guilty, but happy. As always his luck was cut short with soft beeping from his ring, he swore under his breath but couldn’t pull himself away from her, to his chagrin she pulled away long before he was ready to.

“Chat?”

“Yes Princess?”

“Your ring...”

He couldn’t tell whether his next words were fueled by his desire or his apathy, but nonetheless, he meant them.  
“I don’t care”

Half of her heart was ecstatic, the boy she was falling for (albeit grudgingly) cared for her enough to tell her his biggest secret, even if it was probably desire driven. The other half of her heart wanted to collapse in on itself, she broke his heart and he'd given up on her, not to mention how all this tied in with her feelings for Adrien. She wanted to scream. She didn’t. She knew she couldn't stay on top of him like this. She didn't. Steeling herself for his disappointment, she took a deep breath. 

"Chat, you can't."

 

To her surprise, he nodded.

"Can I still stay?" 

"How?"

"We could turn out the lights?"

"I'm surprised you said that without making some sort of innuendo."

He shrugs.

"Didn't feel like it."

 

She gets up and without a word turn the lights off before sitting back down on his lap. He holds her and surprisingly, he makes no attempts at kissing her again. They sit in silence as his transformation dissolves.

"Marinette?"

"Y-Yeah Chat?"

"Thanks."

The small voice of Plagg pipes up, prompting a groan from the now civilianized Chat Noir.

"Cheese now! You ran that transformation to it's very end and now you owe me cheese!"

She falls backwards off his lap, she had forgotten that Chat obviously had a kwami too. Having had it slip her mind until just now made it very easy to act surprised when she hears the small cat creature burst out laughing.

"Not now Plagg."

"Cheese or I tell her your name!"

Chat groans and starts rummaging in the bag around his shoulder before pulling out a box of rather odorous cheese,

"Take your cheese and leave us alone will you?"

"Of course! You know I can't stand your weird human romance."

She sees his vague outline speeding away with the box as Chat helps her back onto his lap. She remembers to act confused at the last second.

"What was that... thing?"

"That was Plagg, he's the thing that let's me be Chat Noir, even if he is a total pain."

"Ah, makes sense I guess."

"Um, Chat? Would you mind if I lay down on my bed? It's just getting late and I have school tomorrow."

"Of course princess, I'll give him a minute to finish the cheese and I'll be out of your hair."

"No, it's dark and cold and rainy, I couldn't bare it if you slipped and hurt yourself! You can stay here for the night."

Marinette had no idea what she was doing, all she knew was that she didn't want him to leave.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, and if you keep your hands to yourself you could even sleep in my bed with me."

She barely manages to see his eyes widen, his blush nearly bright enough to be visible in the dark.

"P-Princess?"

"Never thought I'd make Chat Noir stutter." 

She giggles softly as she gets up and pulls him along with her to her bed.Trying desperately not to focus on how pleasant she smelled, he curls up next to her. Before he knew it he was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, upcoming angst, You have been warned. I'll probably just end up posting the next chapter in a few hours when I wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien woke up half in a panic early the next morning, having completely forgotten where he was and why he had Marinette in his arms, not that it was a necessarily bad thing he thought to himself. It was only after he had calmed himself down did he remember last night. Only after begging plagg to transform him this early in the morning did he sneak out, leaving a note on her desk that read "You are a very nice kisser, text me sometime" along with his number. Tikki woke Marinette up minutes after Chat left.

"Marinette Marinette!"

"Ugh, what is it Tikki?"

"Chat just left!"

Marinette bolts upright, her usual morning haze dissipating instantly. 

"Chat?"

After allowing her heart to slow to a normal pace, she goes over the events of last night groaning.. She has mixed emotions about most of it but...

"Why did I kiss him Tikki?"

“Because you like him?”

"I don't like him like that Tikki!"

"Then why were you muttering his name all night?"

"What? Was not!"

Tikki rolls her eyes and flies over to the note and hovers a foot above it.

"Looks like he left something for you."

Marinette bolts over to Tikki and eagerly snatches up the note. Upon reading the note she splutters out a response as if she were talking to Adrien, prompting another giggle from Tikki.

\----------------

That day at school was a cut above the run of the mill awful, it is raining hard and she can barely look at Adrien without feeling guilty for betraying him with Chat. He looks about as miserable as her and all she wants to do is comfort him the way she had comforted Chat Noir the previous night. She closed her eyes and it was all too easy to imagine him opening up to her, telling her that he couldn't hide his feelings for her anymore. Lost in her fantasy she leaned in with closed eyes and kissed him, but when she opened her eyes it wasn't Adrien she was kissing, but Chat. She woke with a start and blinked herself awake. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Chat kissing her and smiling at her in that way that made her heart flutter, She scowled and Alya couldn't help but notice.

"You okay there girl?"

"I fell asleep and thought of something... unpleasant, don't worry about it Alya."

Shrugging and turning back to the board, Alya smiled at her.

\--------------------

She went out that night as Ladybug and despite looking everywhere she could think of, she still hadn't seen Chat. Movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention, and she turned to see the silhouette of a man, unrecognizable apart from the two distinctive cat ears on his head. But by the time she had swung over he was gone. Normally when they patrolled, they patrolled together and not having Chat with her felt lonely, lonelier than even the times when one of them had to miss a patrol for civilian reasons. Looking around, she quickly spotted the cat-man and her eyes locked with his. His eyes were reflecting the light in the same way a cat's does and they were trained directly on her. Those eyes were undeniably Chat's, relief swept over her at knowing he was safe before moments later a shocking realization hit her. 'He's been avoiding me.' Before she could call out to him, he was gone.

Four days later Chat showed up during an akuma attack. He scowled and didn't make a single joke the entire fight despite numerous perfectly timed opportunities.T he akuma itself was nothing special, a man calling himself "The baggager" and spewed out angry comments about how rude customers were. If not for the serious risk of getting bagged with a overly large plastic shopping bag designed to slowly suffocate it's victims, she would have laughed at how comical all this was. Upon arriving, Chat noir was much more reckless than usual with the way he fought, actually getting himself bagged despite himself. Before ladybug could do anything however, the bag disintegrated around him and he was back to swinging his baton and parrying the till divider wielded by the baggager himself. Within moments he had found the upper hand and easily plucked the name tag off of the baggager, he threw it to Ladybug and ran off before she could say anything to him. She was so distracted by his actions that she nearly forgot to cleanse the akuma.

The next night she decided to call him, trying first as Ladybug with no success. She started fumbling around in her desk to find the note he left. As Marinette, he answered her call immediately. 

“Hello?”

"Is... Is this Chat?"

"Why hello princess, how are you this fine evening?" 

His voice was smooth and calm and she found her unease settling. She needed to make sure that last thursday never happened again.

"We need to talk Chat."

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes"

He arrived in seven, Ladybug was waiting for him

“What do you want Ladybug?”

“Chat, I’m sorry.”

He crosses his arms and says nothing.

“Chat, we need to talk about this!”

“There isn't anything to talk about. And if you don’t mind, I have a friend to talk to”

He attempts to walk past her but she firmly grips his shoulder.

“Chat, I was avoiding you and I’m sorry”

He shrugs her off.

“You can’t just ignore your partner and expect to be furgiven with a simple apology. Now, I have someone expecting me....”

He turns around and Ladybug is gone. He winces, knowing full well that he was being harsh and petty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably actually post the next chapter this evening, I have a lot of free time this weekend and I'm really enjoying writing this story.
> 
> If there is anything you'd like to see from upcoming chapters, feel free to ask and I'll do my best!


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette sprinted from the front door all the way to her room in under ten seconds, a speed which would have impressed kim. She was carrying a shopping bag full of sewing supplies, her excuse for being late for their meeting. Chat had somehow found a way into her room and was lying on her bed with a cheshire grin plastered across his face and she nearly screamed in surprise when she saw him. The nerve of this cat, after what he said to her a few minutes ago coupled with him breaking into her room like he owned the place. She was fuming and nearly ready to kick him out when he spoke up.

“Hello princess.”

“Chat, how did you get in here?”

“The trapdoor was open.”

“Oh Yeah, I forgot about that."

To her relief he doesn’t question her being late, after all, he was rather early. 

"Hey Chat?"

"Yes my lady?"

"When I was walking back home I saw you on my rooftop with Ladybug... how's that going?

His smile cracks and she get's a quick glimpse of how upset he actually is.

"Things are... hard. I'm just so mad at her, do you know how hard it is when your best friend, the only person you've ever managed to be yourself around, pushes you away?"

Marinette grimaces, instinctively imagining Alya leaving her. Realization dawns on her just how important Ladybug is... was to Chat. She couldn't fault him for reacting poorly.

“So, why’d you invite me back? You miss me or something?”

“I was worried about you.”

“Don’t be, I came to terms with my unrequited love a long time ago. It just hurts when you lose a friend is all, okay princess?”

Putting on false smile as she thinks to herself. ‘How long was a long time, and how long has he been crushing on me? And what did he mean by losing a friend?’ Her heart sank lower than she thought was possible.

“Hey Chat?”

“Yes purrincess?”

“About last thursday... it can’t happen again.”

She watches as the rest of grin melt from his face and she winces, she hated seeing him so downtrodden.

“I... are you sure?”

Her mind was practically screaming at her to say no, telling her to be with him, to forget Adrien and kiss him again.

“... Can you wait until tomorrow for my final decision?”

He nods and they sit there in silence for what seems like an eternity before Chat starts climbing out the trapdoor, calling back to her.

“I’ll see you at eight tomorrow, okay?”

“Kay!”

As soon as he left, Marinette collapsed on her bed. She hated herself for wishing he kissed her before he left. 

“I know what I have to do, I just have no idea how to do it.”

\--------------------------------

When Adrien woke up the next morning, he couldn’t quite tell exactly how he felt, eventually settling on ‘apprehensive verging on panic’. This evening he’d see Marinette and get an answer one way or the other, but first he’d have to manage to not stare at her all day.

“What am I gonna do Plagg?”

“Are you asking for a prediction or advice?

His grin nearly matched Chat’s and Adrien hated it.

“Advice Plagg.”

“What’s in it for me?”

“Camembert.” 

“Well, you want to be with her right?

“Yeah, I think.”

“You think?”

“I like her, I just don’t know if I like her more than Ladybug, especially right now.”

“Well has Ladybug ever shown interest in you?”

“... Not really.”

“Then go for Marinette.”

“Is it really that simple though?”

“You asked for my advice, that’s my advice.”

\-------------------------------------

School was hard for Adrien today, he knew how important it was to pay attention and take notes, especially in the last year of highschool. But no matter how hard he tried, his thoughts always found their way to marinette and he found himself staring and stealing glances at every moment he could. It was only their first class today and he had already been called out by the teacher twice for not paying attention, Today would be a long day. When lunch finally rolled around he noticed a small note on his textbook as he was packing up his stuff. Opening the note, he read it to himself quietly.

“Meet me by the benches alone, we need to talk. -Marinette”

Why would Marinette want to talk to him of all people? And why alone? Shrugging it off, he finished packing his bag and headed straight for the benches, curiosity gnawing at the back of his mind. When he got there he noticed something was up with Marinette, she looked almost distressed. Sitting beside her, he flashed her a polite smile.

“Are you okay Marinette?”

“I think so...”

“Okay? So what did you want to talk about?”

She started blushing and stuttering just as Adrien was used to, before blurting out a little too loudly.

“Do you like me Adrien?”

“What?”

“Y-You were staring at me all morning and I hoped... I thought maybe you liked me back.”

“Marinette I wasn’t sta- wait, you like me?”

She nods, her blush intensifying. He was stunned, it was everything he could do not to kiss her, but he had to set this up for Chat Noir, right?

“Marinette, I’m... I’m sorry”

He nearly winces at the look on her face, it’s obvious that she likes him more than she likes Chat, and he couldn't tell if that was comforting or even more distressing.

“No... I don’t blame you, it’s fine.”

It doesn’t feel fine, in fact he’s feeling exactly the opposite. Before he can say anything else she stands up, plasters an unconvincing smile across her face and walks off. He wants nothing more than to tell her everything, but could he put her through that? Could he put her at risk of knowing who he was just because he liked her? It was eating him alive and he needed to apologize, somehow. Not only did he just break her heart, she looked very much like akuma bait right now and he couldn’t let that happen, not because of him. Slipping out of the school he sends her a text.

C- “Hey princess.”

He sets his phone aside, not wanting it to disappear when he transforms. He rouses Plagg from his cheese induced coma, much to Plagg’s annoyance.

“Plagg, claws out.”

She replies before he even finishes transforming.

M- “Not now Chat.”

C- “I may have just seen what happened and I was wondering if you wanted to talk about it.”

M- “You saw!? How?”

C- “I wanted to drop by and see you so I was on the school roof and I saw you talking with some blonde kid before getting upset and now i’m worried about you.”

M- “The trapdoor is open, I’ll meet you in five minutes.”

\--------------------------------------

When she gets up to her room she sees Chat Noir pacing, the moment he notices her he rushes her into a tight hug.

“Are you okay princess? What happened?”

“Well I may have just spoken more consecutive words to my crush than ever before and gotten my heart broken for the effort.”

She watches as guilt weaves itself across his face.

“I’m sorry princess. F-For forcing you to do this, I didn’t know.”

“No Chat! It’s not your fault. I did it because I wanted closure before we...”

“Before we what?”

“... Before we became a thing.”

“Oh... “

“Do you not want to?”

“I do! I really do princess, I just can’t help but feel responsible for your sadness.”

“Chat, I’ve been in turmoil about crushing on the both of you for months, I’m glad it came to this, okay?

“...Okay”

This time he kisses her. This time he doesn’t feel guilty about Ladybug. This time he feels guilty for hurting her and taking advantage of her feelings. The kiss is broken by a knock on the trap door into her room. Chat springs to his feet before ducking under her desk.

“Y-Yes?”

“Did you want your lunch?”

“N-Not right now, but thanks mom!”

As it becomes obvious that her mom has left, Chat visibly relaxes, prompting a giggle from Marinette.

“Come here you silly kitty”

He obliges eagerly and hugs her again.

“M-Marinette?”

“Yes Chat?”

“Are you mad at Adrien?”

“How did you know his name was Adrien?”

“I... may have looked up a list of your classmates. I saw a few pictures of him in your room and I was a bit jealous that you might like someone else more than me and.... yeah.”

His face is as red as Ladybug’s suit and she can't help but smile at the comparison

“I don’t know whether to be flattered or uncomfortable.”

“Sorry, I’m still just curious about how you feel about him right now?”

“Why do you want to know so much?”

“Because what if he changes his mind? what would you do if he asked you out?”

“Don’t you trust me?

“I do princess, I just... find it hard to believe you would actually like me.”

“Well what’s so special about me compared to Ladybug, you still like her don’t you?”

“You don’t need powers to be a hero, do you remember a few years ago when you helped me take on the Evillustrator?”

“Yeah?”

“You were brave and sweet and you put yourself at risk just by helping me, and yes, I do still have feelings for Ladybug. But those feelings are nothing compared to how I feel about you.”

She blushes brightly and pulls him into another kiss. Her hands stroke through his hair as she holds him close. Far too soon he pulls away.

“Dammit, I forgot I have a pho-... Something I have to do this afternoon, can you manage without me until this evening my lady?

She gives him a quick peck on the cheek and a wink.

“I’ll manage, somehow.”

He slips out of the trapdoor and she watches through her window as he bolts away across the rooftops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst is coming like a storm over deep water.
> 
> Because I'm bored, the first few people to comment will receive a quick oneshot of their request, any rating any prompt.


	5. Chapter 5

Adrien hated being away from Marinette right now, it took everything he had not to ditch his photoshoot and run to Marinette’s, especially considering it took two hours longer to finish than anticipated. The moment he was alone in his room he called her. It took him three calls for her to pick up. The relief in his voice when she answered was palpable even from across the phone.

“Marinette!”

“Is something wrong Chat?”

“No, I’m heading out right now, I just couldn’t wait another minute to hear your voice.”

“Oh you gratuitous flirt, get over here right now so I can kiss you.”

“As you wish, my lady.”

\--------------------

After nearly twenty minutes there was a knock on her trapdoor. She motioned Tikki to hide before rushing to open her trap door. Chat drops down and holds out a simple box in one hand that contrasts heavily with an absolutely stunning bouquet in the other. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the bouquet which consisted of about twenty or so flawless red roses. She is thoroughly impressed even before she examines the box, she opens it and her jaw drops. It is filled with an assortment of top of the line chocolates from one of Paris's best chocolatiers.

“Hello my lady.”

"Chat... "

He gives her a quick kiss on the forehead and smiles sweetly.

"I hope I didn't go too overboard."

"Chat, how could you even afford these?"

He is beaming and she can’t help but smile

"I have a job I'll have you know."

"It's hard to imagine any type of cat doing what it's asked."

"A scratch behind the ear can be very persuasive."

"I'll keep that in mind next time I want something from you."

"Hey, how was the rest of school? How were things with Adrien?"

"I think he left for the day, besides, I'd much prefer to talk about just what these roses mean."

She gives him a sly smile, flirting with Chat felt right and much easier than even talking with Adrien.

"They can mean whatever you want them to mean my princess."

"Is that so? What if I want them to mean that you want to kiss me?"

"I already want to kiss you."

"Then what if I want them to mean that you love me?"

"In that case..."

He leans in and kisses her, his hands idly setting the box and bouquet on a nearby table before pulling her in close against him. She was completely expecting this kiss and yet it did nothing to stop her heart from skipping a few beats when his lips touched hers. The kiss seems to last forever and as she feels his hands course softly up her back, a small note of curiosity chimes it's way through her thoughts. How far did he want to take this kiss? A blush settles itself on her face as she pulls away. Her eyes open slowly to see him blushing similarly.

"Chat?"

"Y-Yes my lady?"

She was thankful her words were under control around Chat, this was hard enough already.

"How far do you want to go with this?"

"Kissing is more than fine right now, okay?

She nods and kisses him again, relief sweeping over her before a thought pops into her head.

"I just realized that I know very little about my new boyfriend, other than that he can afford stupidly expensive chocolates and looks great in leather."

"He also loves you very dearly, but I'm pretty sure he's open to most questions you have."

The two of them find seats in her room and set them up across from eachother.

"Well, how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Job?"

"Can't say."

"Fine, hobbies?"

"Saving paris."

"Should have guessed that one. Favourite food?" 

"Croissants."

"Music?

"Rock or jazz."

"Musician?"

"Jagged stone."

"Colour?"

"Bluebell."

"Embarrassing secret?"

"I purr."

"That's adorable!"

He blushes brightly. Before either of them could properly react her trapdoor on the floor swings open and Tom Dupain peeks his head in.

"Hey sweetie, dinner is..."

His eyes lock onto Chat's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really fun chapter to write, even if it did take a while to write and was shorter than I hoped. I felt that they deserved some time to be happy before I set the angst train rolling, but don't worry, it'll be coming soon.
> 
> I've really been appreciating the support I've received, thank you all so much!


	6. Chapter 6

Bless Chat Noir. She always knew that he was quick to respond to danger, and quicker with his words, but she couldn't help but be impressed with how calm and collected his response was.

"Hello Mr Dupain. I am sorry for the unexpectedness of this situation, but it appears that another akuma has been created at Françoise Dupont and it appears to be targeting a number of girls in Marinette's class, and as such, I have been tasked by Ladybug to watch over her."

Tom dupain, despite all his practise dealing with unexpected situations in the bakery could only watch as Chat noir wove a story would have convinced Marinette if she didn't know the truth. Tom nods, slowly wrapping his head around the apparent situation.

"Sabine honey? Would you mind setting another place for dinner?

\--------------------

Dinner with Marinette's family went pretty much as one would expect. Chat was on his best behaviour and asked a number of questions about baking, claiming he didn't have the patience. Tom and Sabine were more than happy to talk about their job as Chat encouraged them and asked specific questions. After a number of questions about a superhero's life, and tips for baking cookies, dinner was over. Thanking them for their hospitality and not wishing to overstay his welcome, Chat excused himself and slipped out the window, assuring them all that he would stay in the neighbourhood in case something went wrong. Making sure to grab a vase when no one was looking, Marinette hurries back to her room. She begins setting the flowers in the vase, still boggled by how much he must have had to pay. Her thoughts start gravitating toward her previous kiss with Chat, his lips were soft and warm, his hands were gentle but firm. A quick tap on the window startled her from her reverie and her heart leapt at seeing him, despite it only being at most ten minutes since she had last seen him.

"Chat!"

"Long time no see princess."

"Too long."

She pulls him into a deep kiss and her heart flutters. She pouts as he pulls away.

"I have something else that I wanted to give to you before we were interrupted."

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a silver ring and holds it out to her.

"Chat, we've only been officially together for a day. You can't guarantee that you won't change your mind about me."

"I can and I will. Most cats are fickle with their affections, but this kitty mates fur life."

She pulls him into a hug and holds him tight. He would wince if he wasn't too busy smiling.

"Do you want to stay the night? I just don't want to be alone right now..."

"I have to be getting home soon, but I'll call you as soon as I get home, okay?"

"As long as you promise to stay on the phone until I fall asleep."

"I purromise."

\--------------------

He ended up breaking his promise. Despite doing everything he could to stay awake on the phone with her, Adrien had fallen asleep while still on the phone with Marinette. She harboured no hard feelings however as he had done his best and had managed to stay up till three in the morning. Luckily for the both of them it was a weekend. Unluckily for both of them, there was an akuma and while this akuma in particular wasn't too much of threat, it was loud, very loud. It was still very early when Adrien woke up and he couldn't quite keep his eyes entirely open as he was transforming, but as he got closer the noise got louder and the more awake he was. His head was ringing by the time he got there and it looked to him like Ladybug was having much the same problem. Through what words Chat could make out, hawkmoth's most recent victim was an opera singer who had been fired for not projecting her voice enough. Despite his splitting headache and lack of sleep, he couldn't help but smile as memories of last night idly played in his mind as he jumped around and avoided the literal waves of sound flying at him. Ladybug on the other hand, was scowling hard, she hadn't slept at all the previous night and Chat took his sweet time getting here. Even knowing that he was up until three because she had asked him to, did little to placate her growing anger at him. It annoyed her to no end that she couldn't bring herself to even be mad at him when she was Marinette, even the idea of Chat upset made her angry at herself for being angry at him. At this point Ladybug was much too lost in thought to notice Chat pick her up until he set her on a nearby rooftop.

"I don't know what's on your mind, but right now isn't the time."

She could feel the space where a 'my lady' should have been, and it hit her like a punch to the gut. Not to mention how even though he is smiling, none of seems to be directed at her. Before Ladybug could respond, Chat had already bolted off to continue distracting the very loud woman. Quickly shaking the unwelcome thoughts out of her head, Ladybug jumps into the fray. It took a total of twenty minutes to take her down and the silence left in the aftermath was deafening, everything felt distant and quiet. Looking around she saw Chat slip into an alley and she darted after him.

"Chat, we need to talk!"

"Well I don't want to talk to you."

"Chat please be reasonable."

"Fine, go ahead and say what you want to say."

"First off, why are you avoiding me?"

His smile drops and his face settles on barely controlled rage.

"Because I'm in no position to forgive you. You were my best friend and you pushed me away!"

"Chat I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you-"

"Save it. I'm done here."

"God damn it Chat Noir, let me talk!"

He says nothing, his face is settled in one of anger, his eyes however are close to crying.

"Chat, I was avoiding you because I started crushing on you, it was slow at first but it started gaining momentum and I needed space to deal with it. I didn't mean to hurt you kitty."

"Don't ever call me that again."

His voice was closer to a growl than a whisper and it was practically dripping with hurt and resentment.

"And what do you feel about my confession?"

"I couldn't care less. All that distance we had thanks to you really helped clear my head. And no matter what you say, I'm not going to forgive you. Got it bugaboo?"

The way he said his old nickname for her made her sick to her stomach. It was all she could do not to chase after him as he ran away.

\--------------------

"It's not your fault Marinette!"

"I know Tikki, I just wish there was something I could do."

"You can be there for him, but that's all you can do." "You're right Tikki, like always."

Marinette kisses Tikki on the forehead before pulling out her cellphone and texting Chat. He may be mad at Ladybug, but maybe Marinette could calm him down. 

M- "Chat, I heard some people saw you arguing with Ladybug, do you want to talk about it?"

C- "I don't want to talk, but I do want to see you. I can be over in fifteen, kay?"

M- "Of course."

Fifteen minutes until chat arrived. She looks around for a distraction. Fourteen minutes until she could hold him. She finds the ring Chat gave her on her desk and slips it on. Thirteen minutes until she'd see him smile at her and she'd know it would be okay. She looks through her jewellery box for something to give chat in return. Twelve minutes until she'd pull him into a kiss. She finds a silver ring she's had for years. Eleven minutes until she'd feel safe in his arms. The ring is simple with a sheer face meant to be engraved. Ten minutes until they would flirt and exchange jokes like they'd been together for years. She never ended up getting the ring engraved because she didn't know what to engrave on it. Nine minutes until almost everything felt right again. Time couldn't pass slower for Marinette and she watched every second tick by on her clock. Eight minutes until she could forget their argument. She tells Tikki to hide in case he's early. Seven minutes until she could calm down. She slips a cookie from her bag into her desk drawer for Tikki. Six minutes until she could feel her fingers through his messy hair. She locks the trapdoor leading downstairs and unlocks the one above her bed. Five minutes until she'd tell him she loved him. A knock on the trapdoor and another a few moments later, he was early like usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to draw out their relationship to make it hurt more when things go wrong.
> 
> I'm still struggling with ideas for future chapters so feel free to give input.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one last little bit of fluff before the pain (pain included)

He is early. He is early and all the careful planning and preparation Marinette had done falls apart in an instant. The trapdoor opens and Chat drops down into Marinette's room. After taking moment to steel herself, she makes her way to him slowly. Consciously afraid of startling him, she keeps her movements small and visible. He looks about ready to bolt at the drop of a pin and that is the last thing Marinette wants right now. His cat ears twitch with every slight sound she makes and she can see him struggling to stay calm as she gets closer.

"Chat?"

His ears twitch and he tenses up. No response.

"Chat, I'm here for you. It's okay."

"Marinette... I just..."

He sighs and steps forward the few feet between them and hugs her tightly.

"Chat, you don't have to explain yourself, just take some time to calm down, okay?"

He nods and gives her a quick squeeze before nuzzling his face into her neck and shoulder. It's a good ten minutes until Chat speaks again.

"It's just so hard not to be mad at her, all I want is to be friends again, but every time I think of her I feel betrayed and I'm so conflicted."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't know Marinette."

"We can talk if you need to."

"I'd honestly just like to get my mind off of it."

"Of course! Whatever you need!"

Chat pulls away and smiles softly. His lips press into hers and she remembers just how right it feels to have him this close. Marinette expects him to pull away, but as his lips leave hers he keeps her in his arms. They stare into each others eyes for a good solid five minutes before Marinette steps away and walks over to her desk.

"Chat, I have something for you."

"Oh?"

She holds out the ring for him.

"It's not silver or anything like the one you gave me, but I hope you like it."

"Marinette, I'd love anything you give me!"

He slips the ring onto his left ring finger and spreads his fingers to admire it.

"It's purrfect Marinette!"

"Really?"

"Of course!"

She smiles and hugs him again. Neither of them want the hug to end and so it doesn't, not for a while at least. By the time they each pull away, the sky outside has gone from the pale pink of the sunset to the dark blue of early night.

"Chat?"

"Yes princess?"

"Do you... Do you maybe want to stay the night?"

"I don't know, I need some time alone to think about some things. But I can at least stay until you're asleep, okay?"

"That would be nice."

\----------

It's just past one, Marinette has been asleep for about ten minutes and Adrien can't bring himself to leave her side. His transformation fell nearly an hour ago, and since then Plagg hasn't stopped nagging him for cheese.

"She's asleep, can we go home now?"

"But Plagg-

"Don't but Plagg me, I'm starving!"

"Fine, Claws out."

A green light surrounds him for a moment before he stands to leave. He once again admires the ring she had given him. It isn't much, but he couldn't be happier with it. Walking silently to Marinette's desk, he begins to search for a pen and paper, planning once again to leave her a note for when she wakes up. Chat finds many things in his search for paper, needles (some threaded), thread, two tablet pens, a stack of old pictures of Adrien (which brought a brief smile to his face), a small stack of papers and a sleeping kwami on top of said stack. It was red with black spots and reminded him instantly of Plagg, even more so when it grumbles and opens it's eyes. In shock, Chat noir staggers backwards, colliding with her desk chair. He falls backwards as the chair clatters to the ground. He doesn't even make it to the ground before he starts running. His mind is reeling as he stumbles his way across the rooftops of paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot shorter than I would like but I really need to get this out.


	8. Chapter 8

Adrien was never big on sundays. Sundays were always way too busy or there was nothing to do. This particular sunday was one of the latter, not even a patrol scheduled with Ladybug. Not that Chat had even been showing up for his patrols with ladybug recently. He walked over to his desk where Plagg was sitting and opened the ladyblog.

"How didn't I see it Plagg?"

"See what?"

"See that Marinette is Ladybug!"

"Oh that? Magic."

"What do you mean magic?"

Plagg rolls his eyes and pops a piece of cheese in his mouth.

"You know, Abracadabra, hocus pocus. Magic."

"I guess that makes sense, it's still frustrating though."

"Well at least now you know why Ladybug always rejected you."

"Not making me feel any better Plagg."

"Wasn't trying to. Besides, aren't you happy to have a chance with the love of your life?"

"I don't know... whenever I think about Ladybug it... it hurts."

Adrien sniffles and closes the the tabs on his computer. He stares at the picture of his mother on his desktop for a few moments before slowly beginning to sob. Plagg flies over and curls up atop Adriens head in an attempt to comfort him.

\--------------------------------------------------------

"Tikki, what do you mean he saw? Saw what?"

"Marinette, he saw me."

Sundays were usually one of Marinette's favourite days of the week, not today though. Today she felt like her world was falling apart.

"Do you think he knows?"

"Judging by the look on his face when he ran out of here, yes."

"Wonderful, now he knows that the person he goes to for comfort and the reason he needs comfort are one and the same. God he must hate me."

"I seriously don't think he hates you."

"But I messed up big time!"

"Marinette, you made a mistake, it'll be fine, okay?

"I guess so."

Marinette cups Tikki in her hands and holds her close for a few moments before giving a shaky smile. It doesn't take long for Marinette to start freaking out again and before Tikki can stop her, she picks up her phone and calls Chat. The phone rings twice before a small click.

"Hello?"

\--------------------------------------------------------

Adrien is playing some game on his phone when he hears ringing coming from his desk drawer. His heart dropps as he realized that Marinette is calling. Pulling his second phone from the desk he takes a deep breath before answering the call.

"Hello?"

"Chat?"

"Yes Marinette?"

"We... we need to talk."

"And what may I ask do we need to talk about?"

"Don't play dumb with me kitty."

"I thought I said not to call me that."

"Meet me at Notre Dame at ten tonight, okay?"

"Fine."

Adrien hangs up the phone before shoving it in the drawer.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Chat is late, not that he had planned to be but he nonetheless is. He would love to blame it on Plagg and say that he was being stubborn, but in all honesty he could barely bring himself to transform and see Ladybug. He stops a few buildings away from Notre Dame, Ladybug is sitting on the ledge clearly anxious. He can feel anger start to bubble up and he takes a deep breath to try and calm himself before making his way to Ladybug. He sits beside her in silence.

"You know, it's funny."

Ladybug looks at Chat and cocked her head to the side.

"It's funny how you pushed me away and the first person I come to for help is you. It's funny how you knew exactly what to do to make me fall for you all over again. A little egocentric to play with my feelings like that, how were you planning on leaving me the second time around?"

"Chat, I didn't even mean to leave you the first time."

"But you did, and for what? A piece of eye candy like Agreste?"

"Chat, it's not like that!"

"The explain to me why I wasn't good enough! Tell me why you couldn't stand the thought of actually being with me. Tell me how you could push me away like that if you really cared."

"Chat, I can't"

"That's what I thought."

Chat moves to stand up and leave before he breaks down into tears.

"Please don't leave me Chat."

"I'll see you around."


	9. Black and White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter that took me almost a year to get around to writing. I'm sorry

Chat Noir is lying on his back looking up at the stars on a rooftop somewhere as far away from Marinette's house as he can get. He can hear his baton going off repeatedly signalling calls from ladybug, he makes no move to answer it or to end the call while it rings. His only action is to scowl more and more every time the baton goes off. The ringing persists for over a half hour when at 10:40 it starts to rain. The rain is light and can barely even be called a drizzle. At 10:50 the rain can by all rights be called a shower. The calls stop. By 11:00 the rain can be unequivocally classified as a Torrent.

The soaking figure of Chat Noir lies on the rooftop with his eyes closed as the water crashes down around him.

A strange feeling causes his left hand to go numb and he hears a rich voice in his head.

"Chat Noir."

“...”

"Doesn't it hurt to have your heart broken, and the pieces toyed with?"

"Yes."

"And aren't you tired of trying to see things from the point of view of the people who hurt you?"

"... Yes."

"Do you wish things were only a matter of right and wrong. good and evil... black and white?"

“Yes... Hawkmoth”

\--------------------------------------------------------

It’s 10:50 and Ladybug gives up trying to call Chat Noir in favor of seeking shelter. She lets her transformation crumble around her as she climbs into her room leaving herself damp and her hair soaking. Tikki, knowing better than to try talking to Marinette right now drifts over to a plate upon which sits a few chocolate chip cookies. Marinette shambles past, heading to a small linen closet for a towel to dry herself off with. She makes her way to her bed and collapses into it with the towel wrapped around her head. At 11:01 Marinette falls asleep.

Sun shines in from Marinette’s window and she groans. She gets up and slowly starts to get ready for school.

“Hey Tikki?”

“Yes Marinette?”

“Do you think Chat Noir will be okay?”

“I hope so.”

“Me too.”

\--------------------------------------------------------

For the first time in the past two years, Adrien wakes up without being pestered for cheese. Adrien smiles widely and slides fresh clothing on before making his way to the dining hall. Nathalie hands Adrien a copy of his schedule for him to look over. As Adrien walks by, something strikes Nathalie as odd. ‘Was Adrien always this pale?’

“Adrien.”

“Yes Nathalie?”

His voice is cool and unnerving.

“Have you been getting enough sun?”

Adrien looks down at himself idly.

“I suppose not, I suppose father will have you schedule some time in the sun for me.”

There is a bitterness in his voice that she has never heard before and it takes her momentarily off guard as he continues.

“Of course, it isn’t like he’d even notice a difference if he were here”

Adrien stands up, having barely touched his food and breezes past Nathalie.

“I think I’ll walk the two blocks to school, you know... Get some sun.”

\--------------------------------------------------------

“Hey bro, what’s up with the whole grayscale look? It’s really draining the color from you.”

“Just a small mess up with the dry cleaners”

Adrien smiles and it sends chills up Nino’s spine.

“You sure you’re okay Adrien?”

“Of course. Why? Do I have bags under my eyes or something?”

“No, it must be nothing.”

Nino shrugs, still not entirely convinced that everything is fine.

“You mind if we wait here for Alya?”

“Not at all. Will... Will Marinette be with her?”

“If she woke up on time yeah, didn’t you two talk at lunch last friday?”

“Yeah, she asked me how I felt about her, I told her that I was sorry and wasn’t interested and she walked away.”

“Wait, really? I guess that explains why she didn’t back to school.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

Adrien shrugs and walks into the school, leaving Nino alone and confused.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Marinette slides into class moments before the teacher calls her name, her only response is to mumble “Here.” just barely loud enough for Miss Bustier to hear. She sits beside Alya and stares blankly toward the front of the class. Alya whispers to Marinette, concern obvious in her voice.

“Hey girl, you doin okay?”

No response.

“Is this about what happened on friday?”

A head shake.

“Can I help?”

Another head shake. A smile creeps across Adrien’s pale face.

\--------------------------------------------------------

At Lunch Adrien gets a call from Nathalie to come home. Adrien excuses himself from the table he is sharing with Nino and Max, says his goodbyes and heads Home. Marinette sits with Alya silently at a nearby table. Alya quickly gets overwhelmed by the silence and her worry for Marinette.

“Girl, you have to tell me something, I can’t help you if I don’t know how to help.”

“I made a mistake that I can’t fix.”

“What sort of mistake?”

“I... I can’t tell you.”

Alya groans but doesn’t press the issue.

“You want to come with me and Nino this evening to see a movie?”

Marinette just shakes her head.

\--------------------------------------------------------

It’s 7:00. Marinette has eaten dinner with her parents and retreated upstairs with the excuse of catching up on sleep, she stands on her balcony gathering courage to go patrol and confront Chat... if he even shows up. She takes a deep breath and jumps to the next rooftop, making her way through her patrol route. She stops at the building they usually meet up at.

“Ladybug.”

The voice is cold, almost unrecognizable. Ladybug turns around to look for where the voice is coming from but sees no one.

“Who’s there?”

The voice comes again, this time from right behind her ear.

“Marinette.”

She spins quickly and comes face to face with nothing but thin air.

“Chat?” 

Laughter echoes through the air around her, the laughter is mocking and cruel.

“Close enough.”

Chat Noir walks out from behind a corner. His usual smirk replaced with one considerably more sinister. His black leather suit looks pretty much the same but his skin and hair are both as white as a sheet, his golden bell is replaced with a silver one and his usual glowing green eyes are glowing red, as is the paw print on his miraculous. An addition to his costume is another silver ring on his left hand with a glowing red butterfly on it’s face.

“You can call me Noir... My lady.”

The way he says the last two words makes Marinette feel fundamentally unsafe.

“What happened?” 

He shrugs and struts to the edge of the building looking away from her and out towards the city.

“I got akumatized, I thought that much was obvious.”

Ladybug unhooks her yo-yo and begins spinning it.

“Then why aren’t you attacking me?”

He laughs again as he turns to face her.

“Because an akuma can’t take away the free will of a miraculous user.”

“So you’re still Chat?”

She stops spinning her yo-yo and catches it

“Nope! While the akuma might not have removed my free will, it did change me.”

“Then what do you want?”

“To tell you that Paris no longer needs you.”

“What do you mean?”

Noir pulls a small purple brooch from a pocket and dangles it in front of her.

“Because this is Hawkmoth’s miraculous.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things have happened in my life and I'm finally at the point that I can start worrying about smaller things again. (Like fanfiction)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversation descends to a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little short, it should be interesting at least.

"You can't be serious. That can't be his miraculous."

"And why can't it be?"

"Because you're still akumatized"

His laugh is bitter and arrogant.

"Of course, I forgot that you know everything."

"Fine, but how are you still akumatized?"

"An akuma has to be released by the butterfly holder or by the item breaking."

"Okay then, how did you find him at least? Who was he?"

"Well, after my father found out who I was under the mask when he akumatized me, he called me to himself for some reason. That's when I took his miraculous."

"Hold on a moment, your father?"

"Aww, poor Chat Noir. His own father, what a tragic irony!"

Noir's voice is mocking and dripping with cruel intention.

"What's the matter princess? Can't imagine not having parents who love you unconditionally?"

"That's not it, I was just surprised is all. But now what?"

"Now I make your life miserable"

"What? D-Don't you want my miraculous?"

"Make no mistake, I want your earrings Marinette. I just want you to suffer first. I want you to have nothing left. I want you to cry whatever you have for a heart out. I want you to give up your miraculous willingly."

Ladybug takes a step back and widens her stance.

"I'd rather just try and purify your akuma."

"Go ahead and try, it's in the ring you gave me."

She begins spinning her yo-yo. Noir makes no move to ready himself. Without warning she swings her yo-yo at him. He catches the yo-yo easily and yanks on it, pulling her closer and off balance. In the same fluid motion he throws a punch at her shoulder. His fist connects and send a surge of pain down her arm and she winces. A sick grin creeps onto his face.

"Did that hurt princess? I wonder how much cataclysm would hurt before it killed you."

At the word cataclysm a dark energy begins swirling around his right hand. 

"I wonder how mad Plagg would be if he was aware of the situation."

He lunges with his right hand extended and Ladybug jumps back a good three feet before jumping wholly off the roof and into the empty street below. Chat jumps down 15 feet away from Ladybug still grinning madly.

"Cataclysm is all well and good, but you must be curious as to what my new powers are."

"Not really, cataclysm is more than enough."

Noir reaches for his baton and the dark energy spreads from his hand to the baton

"Catastrophy."

The baton reshapes into a long black sword with the dark energy running along the blade.

"A sword? I never pegged you for much of a sword fighter."

"Well maybe if you had made an effort to get to know your partner instead of pushing him away and toying with his feelings you'd know a few more things about him. Besides, I'm not done yet. When a Miraculous wielder is akumatized so is their miraculous persona."

"What do you mean by that Ch... Noir?"

His black suit melts off of him leaving Adrien Agreste wearing a white three piece suit and holding a black sword.

"Sorry to correct you again, but it's actually Noir-et-Blanc."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's powers are themed after a perfect and out of the way model son, that's why when Ladybug wasn't looking at him she didn't know he was there. Whereas Chat's powers are amplified and more destructive because of his anger at Ladybug. I changed it from suit to three piece suit because there was cunfusion. He is very much styled on a "model" child.


End file.
